HetaSurvivor
by MattieE.Williams
Summary: Hello! This is your host, Belgium and you're watching HetaSurvivor! This is the show where I put your favorite countries on a deserted island; make them do stupid challenges, survive six weeks on the island, and the winner gets the new county, Atlantis!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is . I will update this story as much as I can so please be patient. Hope you like it and here's a quick little guild to help. When you see XxXxX You're entering a confessional scene and when you see OoOoO Its back to the show. Thank you and enjoy ^_^.

HetaSurvivor Episode 1

"Hello! This is your host, Belgium and you're watching HetaSurvivor! This is the show where I put your favorite countries on a deserted island; make them do stupid challenges, survive six weeks on the island, and the winner gets the new county, Atlantis! What do you think of this Atlantis?" cheered Belgium.

"Well… I still don't know what to think. I was only discovered about a month ago and now I'm a prize for a stupid game show," mutters Atlantis.

"Wow… Harsh… Well let's announce our teams. We have two teams of fifteen and here they are! On the Red Team is: England, Russia, and Switzerland! Spain, Norway, and Austria! Latvia, Egypt, and Romano! Iceland, who? Oh, Canada, and Liechtenstein! Prussia, Estonia, and Japan! And there's your Red Team! Now let's ask some of the Red Team how they think of this. What do you think of this, England?" Belgium asks looking at England.

"I think that I will win Atlantis, but who can say at the moment who will win." England says coolly.

XxXxX

England: I am going to win and they're ALL going to go down one way or another. I'm going to take this slow and strategically. No way am I going to let any of those wankers take her.

OoOoO

"Well how gentlemen like of you. Now let's ask Prussia on how he thinks of this," announces Belgium.

"Kesesese! Of course the awesome me is going to win!" Prussia yells mockingly.

"O…Kay… Let's ask you… umm," Belgium thinks quietly.

"It's Canada…" Canada whispers.

"Oh yes! Canada, my brother talks about you all the time! Well what do you think?" ask Belgium, leaning in to hear what Canada has to say.

"Well, my brother, America, made me do this so… I don't know…" Canada whispers as he puts his head down.

XxXxX

Canada: I really don't think this is fair for Atlantis… Why did that hoser make me join this, Kumachiki?

Kumajirou: Who are you?

Canada: I'm Canada.

OoOoO

"Oh well… Let's move on to the next team. The Blue Team is: America, Denmark, and Italy! Hungry, Sweden, and Belarus! Greece, Poland, and France! China, Ukraine, and Finland! Turkey, Germany, and Lithuania! And that's the Blue Team! Let's see how some of them think of this. What do you think of all this America?" cheers Belgium sweetly.

"It's great to be here! It's sad though I'm not on the same team as Iggy, my boyfriend," America has a big stupid grin on his face.

"You two are lovers?" Belgium's eyes light up in amusement.

"Most certainly not! I would never love that wanker!" England yells from his chair.

"Don't deny it," snickers America with a defiant look on his face.

"What's there to deny, fatty?" huffs England, not amused by America's false claim. America's face tightens to an angry expression. He gets up and picks up his chair to throw at England.

"Well, while they feud lets go to commercial," sighs Belgium fighting to keep the smile on her face. She then hurries to take the chair from America.

~Commercial Break~

"And we're back! Now with the two calmed down we can put them into the plane to take them to the island!" announces Belgium as the audience goes mad in cheering.

~England's Point of View~

'God we're over ten thousand feet in the air and I'm going to be stuck on a deserted island with these people…' I look around to see my 'teammates' either chatting or sleeping. I pull out my book, which no doubt they're going to take when we land.

My eyes flutter open and shut. I haven't been sleeping well so I really could use the sleep before this deserted island game show. Finally I give in, mark my book and darkness takes over my vision.

~Canada's Point of View~

I sit quietly on the plane as it flies over the sea. I'm sitting next to England, who is sleeping soundlessly next to me. (But probably doesn't know I'm here.) Russia kindly took the seat next to Latvia and is teasing like crazy and as a result, Latvia is crying waterfalls. Romano and Spain are sitting in the row across from England and I and all I can hear is bickering, yelling, and a slap here and there. Prussia sat relentlessly next to Austria behind us and for them it has been nothing but awkward silence and a few petty arguments between the two on how Prussia is so 'awesome' and how Austria is an uptight sour-puss. Japan and Estonia chat quietly and every so often laugh. Egypt quietly sits quietly in the back of the plane, and never blinks once, like he's sleeping with his eyes open. Switzerland and Liechtenstein sit in front of us and don't talk. In fact, I think there both sleeping on each other's shoulders. Iceland and Norway sit next to each other in the very front of the plane. I hear no conversation between the two. Every so often I can see their mouths move but expressions stay the same, blank or serious.

I look over at England who is ever so sleeping soundlessly and peacefully next to me. I've always had this little crush on my former guardian but I know he loves America more than me so I push the thought out of my head and I think about Kumacherio instead. Kumacherio isn't here with me because they made me leave him at the studio after our interviews with Belgium. Belgium promised me that Netherland's would take care of him for the time being, so relentlessly I let him go. I sigh heavily and look out the window. Clouds roll by and you can occasionally see the sea below us. My eyes grow heavy at the sight and finally they shut, but they snap open as I hear Belgium on the speaker.

"Ok, passengers! We are here over the island!"

I look over to see England still sleeping so I try to shake him awake. He snaps awake immediately.

"What the bloody hell, America! What are you doing here? You're on the wrong plane." He yells.

"I'm Canada, not America," I sigh.

"Oh! Canada, I'm sorry about that. Well why did you wake me than, lad?" he asked in a polite and gentle way that makes me blush.

"Belgium just said that we're here over the speaker. I though you would want to know," I whisper.

"Oh, well thank you. So we're here?"

"Well that's what she said," I replied.

England leans over me and I blush like crazy, but he's only looking out the window. "But we're still about five thousand feet in the air."

"Sorry about the wait, the speaker blew," announces Belgium as she walks in, "Ok, now look under your seats and put them on!"

I look under the seat with England and we find one parachute and two harnesses. We look at each other in confusion and then we put the pieces together.

We have to jump out of the plane. With one parachute for the both of us. Onto the island.

"I guess you get the parachute on and I'll clip us together," huffs England, "Here I'll even help you put it on.

~England's Point of View~

XxXxX

England: I'm only being nice to Canada because he might be good for an alliance. So you out there keep your heads out of the gutter.

OoOoO

I helped Canada into his harness for the parachute. His slender body slid right into the harness like a glove. I don't know if it was just me but I could swear he's blushing like mad. I shake my head and buckle the harness and put the parachute on Canada. Canada then helps me into my harness and is shaking like mad.

"It's okay Canada," I sooth Canada. He just nods and continues tying the straps and buckling the buckles.

Finally I'm all harnessed and Canada finds the clip on the back of my harness. He struggles but eventually clips us together. I look around at the others, thanking god I didn't get Russia. Poor, poor Latvia who has to be clipped with Russia… I hear a loud slap and of course Romano and Spain where paired together and Spain had to do something to _**his**_ Romano, or so he claims. I see Switzerland and Lichtenstein, Iceland and Norway, and Prussia and Austria clipped together. Estonia and Japan are still tiring to clip themselves together and Egypt is alone on this. 'Lucky, he gets own parachute.' I think but it's nice to know that you have someone there with you. 'Canada is a nice guy so I'm not complaining.' I think to myself. Finally we're all clipped with our 'partner'.

"Okay we're right over the island so get ready to jump. When pulling out the parachute pull the _**Red**___cord, than the _**Blue**_ one," giggles Belgium as she shows us the red and blue cored. "Now who's going to go first? No volunteers? Well than let draw from this hat," she lifts up a top hat out of nowhere. She puts her hand into the hat and shuffles around. Finally, after what seems like an hour of suspense, she pulls out a piece of paper. "Prussia and Austria go first," she cheers.

"What! That's bull s-"but Prussia is cut off.

"We'll go first," said Canada.

"Oh great!" Belgium cheered, "Step on over here."

"What Canada?" I whispered as we walk over to the opening.

"I want to be first down on the island to get supplies before anyone else or explore the area as we wait if there aren't supplies," Canada whispered back.

I look as Canada in amazement. I should have thought of that. Maybe Canada will be a good ally after all. "Good point. Let's go before anyone takes our turn," I whispered silently into his ear. He shivers like mad, as if he enjoyed it.

We step in front of the opening and we're blown almost away. Canada whispered in my ear, "Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's go," I whispered and nodded my head.

Canada wraps his arms around my waist and said, "I-I'm scared," Suddenly I remember Canada as a small little colony that I raised all those years ago. I smile at the thoughts how he would get nightmares, and unlike his brother who would wet the bed, he would ask if he could sleep with me and I would allow him to. I grasp one of his hands and entwine my fingers with his. I could literally feel the heat of his blush radiating off his cheeks. Before I was truly ready, Canada jumps. I scream at first but I realize it wasn't so bad, but Canada holds me tighter. I look back to see him with his eyes shut tight and his face buried into the back of my head.

"Canada, open your eyes. It's not so bad, look," I yell to Canada. He opened his eyes slowly and I can see his violet eyes. Then he panics as he reaches for the red and blue cored. He pulls the red cored then the blue one. We get sucked up and it makes me gasp in shock.

Soon we fluttered down slowly. Canada was holding me tight, like if he lets go I would fall to the earth. Normally, If I was held like that I would demand to be let go but right now I'm scared to my wits end because I think if he lets go, these harnesses would break and I would fall to my demise, but I can't let anyone know that. I don't intend to die or be voted off on the first day.

The gorgeous scene is breath taking. Finally Canada breaks the long silence, "This is beautiful, isn't it England?" he whispered, I could barely hear him.

"Yes, Canada, it truly is," I rest my head under his chin.

"England, we're close to the ground, so be ready to land," he whispers.

By the look of it, we're going to land about three yards off the coast into the water. About a minute after my prediction we fall into the coast to the island, but farther than I anticipated. We were in the deep water where I couldn't touch the sandy bottom. I panic because I can't swim, even though formally I _**was**_ a pirate. The damn clip broke free so I am no longer attached to Canada and this harness is making me sink faster. I sink father and farther down, and I realize I'm about a few yards under. I lose all my air and my vision blanks. I realize and accept my fate… I was going to die.

~Canada's Point of View~

I came up from the water and realized England wasn't attached to me. I panicked and looked around I saw him sinking under the salty water. His eyes were closed and there was no air is coming up. I dive under and swam towards him, and if I hadn't been underwater the audience would have seen me cry. I swam faster as England hits the sandy bottom. I was almost there but I'm running out of air. I grabbed his arm and swim up back to the surface. 'Almost there…, England hold on, please.'

I reached the surface and gasp for air and breathe hard. I'm weak, out of breath, and wet. Then I pulled England out of the water. I had my head on England's chest. His heart was barely beating but he wasn't breathing. I panicked and realized what I had to do… CPR… 'Oh God, Oh God, Oh God…' I took in a deep breath and I lifted up his chin and leaned in close. I gulped heavily and realized 'I'm not kissing him, I'm saving his life. There's a difference.' I take a deep breath, open his mouth, press my lips to his, and blew air into his lungs. I placed my head on his chest and he was still not breathing. I blew again and again into his mouth and then placed my head on his chest. After the fourth time England coughed and water poured out of his mouth. I stared at him for a few split-seconds as his emerald green eyes opened. He looked around, and then looked at me. All I could think about was how happy I was. He was alive.

~England's point of View~

All I could remember was drowning to my grave but then waking up to see Canada, dripping wet, looking at me, smiling. Then I realize what he had done. He just saved me. He could have left me there to drown and he would have one less competitor to deal with, but he saved me. He slowly put me into a sitting position. I cough out more salty water and its burns my mouth and throat. Canada gently patted my back to help get the water out. More came pouring out. When I finally had the power to, I softly said, "Thank you, Canada, but why did you do it?"

He looked confused at first but then he looked down, like he couldn't look at me. Finally he softly said, "I don't know. When I saw you drown… I couldn't help but go and save you. It's just in my nature."

Canada had always had been a gentle and kind country. No matter who it was.

"You're okay now right?" he asked gently.

I was confused by his words at first but I realize what he was asking and softly said, "Yes, lad, because of you I am." Canada blushes madly and averts my look again. Suddenly I looked up to see Spain and Romano landing about ten meters away from me and Canada. I realize, because of me, we didn't get to explore the area like Canada had planned, but I was too tired to be upset with myself right then.

Canada must have seen me with my tired expression because he lays my head on his lap. I looked up to see all the other people who I'm competing agents for Atlantis, float down. Its looks as if there raining from the sky, but I ignore the thought of raining countries, how this place is going to be living hell, how I'm going to make it through all of this, and the thought of me almost drowning if it wasn't for Canada. I ignore it all and close my eyes to a world of darkness.

~Canada's Point of View~

England has fallen asleep on my lap. I stroke his dripping wet hair out of his eyes and look up at the sky. The other competitors are raining down. The first to join us was Spain and Romano, and Romano was having one of his fits how Spain was messing with his curl all the way down. I ignored their bickering like I do France and England's or England and America's. The next to join us was Russia and Latvia, who was crying when he arrived. Followed by Prussia and Austria who were also bickering, then Norway and Iceland, which Norway kept saying 'onii-chan' to Iceland and Iceland was so bitterly denying saying it. Soon Norway quiets and Iceland blushes turning away. Then it was Switzerland and Liechtenstein, who was clinging on to Switzerland, and Egypt, who came down quietly, and finally Estonia and Japan. Spain and Romano came up to me and England, who was still silently sleeping on my lap, and asked, "So when did England have the likings for you Canada?"

I blush madly and say, "He's just resting because-" I stop. 'I can't tell them he nearly drowned', "Because he hasn't been sleeping well, that's all."

"Oh really?" Spain smirks, "Well okay, if you didn't want to tell me you should have just told me. You didn't have to make up an excuse," he winks, "Just tell me when you want advice for when he's gets 'feisty' ok?" and gestures to Romano.

"What are you implying, Spanish Bastard!" yells Romano.

They start bickering again so I look at England's sleeping face. He looks so peaceful. I think, 'Me and England together? That will never happen. Not with my brother, America, around.' I brush away England's some-what dry and messy hair out of his eyes again. 'Maybe I'll tell him my feelings and he'll think about it. Who knows, he might accept.' I mentally make up the plan in my head. 'I'll tell him tonight at the beach.' I smile at the thought and Belgium's voice sounds throughout the island. No doubt then the other team is set up on the other side of the island.

"Your first challenge is to make a shelter! You can find materials in the woods and same with supplies! GO!" Belgium yells.

What I do is, since England needs his rest, I lay his head gently on the ground, about a good twenty feet away from the tide, and cover him in my jacket. I might finish when it's late and cold out. I head into the woods and surprisingly, there are crates on the forest floor and in the trees, but it's mostly filled with boards, food and water canteens, or other things we might need. I grab the crate closest to me. It's filled with wood and nails. I drag the crate back to where England is laying. Going back into the woods, I see that a lot of crates are being claimed. I see one in a tree that's full of food and two water canteens. I climb the tall tree and the rough bark cuts me a few times, drawing blood. Wincing at the pain I climb on. Soon I reach the create and grab it by one of the rope handles and then sliding down the rough tree. I carry the crate back to England and go back one more time. There's one more crate I can see and it's up in another rough tree. This time I cover my hands with my sleeves and start climbing. I fall a few times because of the sleeves but eventually reach the crate and fling it to the ground. I jump out of the some-what short tree and I take the crate back to England.

Once I'm back with the sleeping England and two small and one fairly large crate, I decide to go through the crates like my fellow teammates. The first and large crate is full of wood boards, metal nails, but no hammer. 'Great, no hammer. I'll just use a rock or something.' The second create is full of dried fruit packages, dried meat, and two canteens filled with water. 'This should last us about a week.' The last crate had a knife, an axe, rope, an old book, and a matchbook. The old book looked as if it was written in French. 'Good thing I know how to speak French,' I think happily. I open the book and dust flies everywhere causing me to sneeze. A lot of the words are faded but readable, thankfully. It said; Chapitre l'une: Construction d'un Abri. I think what French I remember and I come out with it saying; Chapter 1: Building a Shelter. I read further on.

La meilleure façon de construire un abri est de s'assurer que toutes les poutres porteuses sont stables et fixés au sol. Quand cela est fait ajouter les murs, ce qui devrait être étanche afin vent ne peut pas passer au , ajoutez le toit qui doit être résistant à la pluie. Pour rendre cette herbe tissent, des branches, et d'autresplantes robustes à long dans la zone environnante.

It takes me a bit to read and translate but I eventually decipher it to:

The best way to build a shelter is to make sure that all the supporting beams are stable and secured to the ground. When that is done add the walls, which should be air tight so wind can't get through. Finally add the roof which should be rain resistant. To make this weave grass, branches, and other long sturdy plants in the surrounding area.

I look at the large crate and take out the four longest beams. They're a little longer than me, but only by about five inches. I think on how the sand will support the beams, and come up with, they won't. The sand is to soft and will never support the beams. I look behind me and think, 'Maybe camp in the woods would be better. I put down the beam I was holding and head into the woods.

I enter the woods and look around. There are lots of the low rough trees and every so often I see trees that are bearing a weird fruit I've never seen before. The fruit looks like a star and is a light green. I ponder about if it's edible, but shake my head and return to try and find a good place for a shelter. Then it comes to me, why not in the trees? I remember the day America and I made our first tree house. We had so much fun and England could never find us. Then I think 'I haven't seen America yet. I wonder if he's okay.' I sigh I look at all the good sized trees to find the right tree to put the shelter in. I turn my head to see Prussia standing there, leaning agents a nearby tree.


	2. Chapter 2

HetaSurvivor Episode 2

Prussia's Point of View:

"Vhy don't you be useful and go collect some vood or something zan just standing there like a fool," huffed Austria, arms crossed.

"Why don't you, Mr. Goodie-Two-Shoes," I snarled at Austria. 'Man, he can get bossy can't he?' I thought bitterly to myself.

"Because I asked you to, twit," Austria huffed again, only more firmly, like scolding a dog.

"Fine, but only because I'm Awesome and you're so pathetically weak, you could never chop or carry the wood back," I said as I turned my back and crossed my arms.

"Fine, vhatever you say," he turned away and began going through supplies again. I sighed heavily and began walking towards the woods.

'Man, Austria is such a Sour-Puss, not even as close as awesome as me,' I thought happily and put my arms on my head. Gilbird popped out of my hair and yawned. 'Must have been napping from the plane ride.' He stretches and begins to fly around my head chirping. I grabbed him and told him to hush. I barely snuck him in so he didn't have to be stuck with the other loser's pets as I compete on this island.

He nodded his little yellow head and flew away for a second. 'Must be going to the bathroom,' I think and thanked god he didn't go on my head. He flies back after a few minutes and settled into my white hair again.

I gripped the axe Austria gave me to chop wood tightly, and my eyes focused on the woods in front of me. I passed a few trees that where bearing a weird fruit. Shaped like a star and was lightly shaded green. They peaked my interest and I walked up to one of these 'star fruited' trees. I picked one of the strange fruits from the tree and sniffed the fruit. It smelled plain with a little citrus sent afterwards, but not enough to make me want to eat it. I stuffed the green fruit into my jacket pocket and move forward.

I closed my eyes for a split second as I walk and I instantly regretted it afterwards, because I walk into a tree. "Damn tree," I muttered and rubbed my face.

XxXxX

Prussia: I swear to GOD that tree ran into me. I didn't walk in front of said tree.

OoOoO

I looked at my axe and smiled grimly. "I'll just chop you down then," I laughed and get into position to start chopping, but in mid-swing I stop and heard crunching of leaves not far from where I am. I stopped and looked around. Then I looked around the stupid tree that got in my way and smiled crookedly.

The person I thought I would see would be Russia or Spain, but in happy surprise I see Canada or Teddy Bear as I called him. I walked silently behind him and leaned up agents a tree, waiting for him to see me. He stops and looks around and finally looks back at me, jumping in surprise.

"Hiya, Teddy Bear. Fancy seeing you here," I said mockingly with a grin on my face.

"Ah, Hello to you too, Prussia," he whispered back still recovering from the little shock I gave him. "So why are you here?" he asked politely as he usually does.

"Oh, so I'm not allowed to be here?" I asked laughing.

He blushed madly, "N-no that's not what I meant. I mean what are you doing?"

"Oh, just chopping wood for the sour-puss," I sighed and rolled my eyes, "What about you?"

" Just finding a place to set up camp," he sighed and eyes pondered off looking off into a distance.

"Hmm, where's your boyfriend, England?" I asked with a bored expression on my face.

He blushed even harder at the sound of 'Boyfriend'. "H-he's on the beach resting, and he's not my boyfriend," he stuttered.

"So, basically what you're telling me is he's too lazy to get off his sorry ass and help you, is that right?" I gave a bored tone and sighed.

"No!" Canada said defensively, "He's just…" his voice trailed off.

"Oh, I get it. You had 'fun' last night before the games and his ass still hurts," I smirked and laughed as Teddy Bear's eyes grew wide and his face beat red.

"No! It's not that either!" he whispered loudly, "Just forget about it," he sighed.

"So you're making camp out here?" I asked all bored when I wasn't. I'm just to awesome to admit it.

"Yes, I'm thinking in the trees," he replied and looked up. Making it in the trees sounds smart, but hey, I'll let Austria, king of the world, make that decision.

"How do you plan to do that alone?" I asked with a grin.

He must have been lost in thought because he looked confused for a second and then realized what I was asking, "Hm? I don't know. I don't have anyone else to help me."

"How about I cut you a deal then?" I smiled grimly.

"What's the deal?" he asked confused, but clearly interested.

"I help you make your tree house but in return," I stopped and Canada leans in closer to hear, "you kiss me to prove you're not seeing anybody, as you claim," I snickered at his reaction. His mouth slightly opened, eyes widen, and paled a little in the face.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "Fine."

Canada's Point of View:

"But in return," he paused and I leaned in closer, "you kiss me to prove you're not seeing anybody, as you claim." My eyes widen and mouth opens a little at the thought. I closed my eyes and think, 'It's just a kiss for help. I seem to get the better end of the deal it seems.' I take a deep breath and replied, "Fine." Prussia's mouth curves into a big grin and laughs. He moved closer and I walked backwards, but to soon my back bumped into a wide maple tree. Seems to unfitting and coincidental for my likings.

Prussia slammed his right hand agents the tree right next to my head, and dropped the axe he was holding in his left hand to box me in by placing it next to my side. His red eyes stared right into mine, filled with joy and amusement. He asked, "You ready for the kiss of a life-time?" He laughed and I could smell the lingering sent of beer in his breath. "Because even if you aren't, I'm still going to."

I started to reply but was cut off by Prussia forcing his lips onto mine. He smiled into the kiss and I just stood there limp. It seems this wasn't good enough for Prussia. He pulled me in closer and wrapped his arms around me. Then when I thought he was satisfied, he squeezed me, causing me to gasp. He wasted no time forcing in his tongue into my mouth and he smiled wider. He tasted of stale beer and I nearly gaged at the taste.

When I finally needed to breathe I pushed him away, gasping for air and wiped my mouth on my arm. He snickered and said, "You need to breathe already? Well you certainly aren't with anybody if you suck that badly at kissing. Well a deal's, a deal," he shrugged, "Where do I start?"

England's Point of View:

My whole body felt overheated and one of my eyes slowly opened. All I saw was a yellow sun that was beating down on me with a little shade of a small tree. 'Bloody hell, where am I?' I thought quietly to myself. I slowly propped myself onto one of my elbows and looked around. I was on the beach where Canada saved me from drowning, but I was off the coast by a few yards. I looked down at my body, which was covered in Canada's jacket. I grabbed the jacket so I could examine it closer. It was white and on both shoulders had his flag on it. I brought the jacket closer to my face. It smelled of maple, a comforting, homey smell only he had. I buried my face into the jacket and thought to myself, 'Where is Canada?' I looked around only to see, hazily, a small crate.

The crate peeked my interest and I slowly crawled over to it. It hurt to move, but I crawled a little longer to reach the crate. I used the crate to help support me as I looked into it. The crate had dried food packages and a canteen of water that Canada must have engraved 'ENGLAND' onto it. It also contained an axe, and a matchbook. Then I noticed a leaf in the corner with some scribbles on it. I reached for the leaf and read the scribbles.

'England,

When you get this, you must be up. That's good. Eat one of the strips of the dried meat and drink some water. When you finish take the axe and try to find us in the woods. We should be straight into the woods from where you are. Don't push yourself to hard, okay? We'll be waiting.

-Canada

I looked blankly at the leaf. Who's 'us' and 'we', but I ignore it and then looked into the crate again. I pulled out a strip of the dried meat and slowly began to chew on in. I began to salivate all over the meat but I didn't care, I was hungry after almost drowning. I finally softened the meat enough with my saliva to rip a piece off. The salt felt good on my tongue and the meat it tough, so I just sucked on it. After I swallowed the first bite of the tough meat, I quickly grabbed for the canteen and took a big gulp. I sighed heavily and leaned up agents the crate. I place my hands on the edge of the crate and push myself up. I wobbled a little but regained my balance. I grabbed the axe, matchbox, attached my canteen to one of my belt loops, put on Canada's jacket, and stuffed the dried foods into the jacket's pockets. I begin to walk, or wobble, into the mouth of the woods.

"Bollocks, why does this hurt so much," I asked myself in a hushed voice. I begin to hold my chest and abdomen and shut my eyes in pain. I stopped and leaned up agents a tree. My breathing is turned into shallow breaths and I felt dizzy. I felt shivers go up and down my spine and I felt horribly sick. Flashes of when I was drowning kept haunting me and I couldn't take them anymore.

My stomach lurched and I began to vomit behind the tree. It burned my throat as it came up and tears welled up in my eyes. More came out and I sink to the ground from fatigue. I rested one of my hands on my stomach and one hand on the tree and more vomit comes flowing out. Finally it's all out and all over. I looked at all the vomit that I threw up and claw at my stomach.

"Bloody hell…, It hurts s-so much," I managed to wheeze out.

"Well, well. What-a do we have-a here," A heavily Italian accent sounds. I turned around quickly to see Romano towering right behind me.

"What the bloody hell do you want," I managed to spat out at him.

"I was-a just out here to scape out the area for-a Spain," he growled back at me, "I just-a so happened to-a hear you vomiting."

"So when does me vomiting interest a wanker like you," I coughed a little.

"Because I want to-a help you," he huffed.

"What?" I asked confused.

"I want to-a help you. What part don't you-a get!" he yelled angrily.

"No, I'm just surprised you want to help me," I huffed back.

"I want-a to help-a you because Spain doesn't like-a you, that's-a why," he huffed.

"So how does that matter?" I asked wincing in pain.

"Because helping-a you will get-a under his-a skin," he blushed a little but turned away and crossed his arms like a child, probably so I wouldn't see.

I sighed and didn't even ask, "So how are you going to help?" I asked impatiently.

"Help-a you get to your-a camp, duh," he huffed turning his head to look at me. He walks over to me and scoops me up.

"Let me go wanker!" I yelled in surprise.

"Stop-a your squirming, or I'll-a drop you and leave you! Now where is-a your camp?" he growled.

I stop squirming and let him carry me. "Just keep going straight," I sighed.

Canada's Point of View:

"Hand me that beam, Canada!" Prussia yelled down to me, pointing to the beam next to me.

"Sure thing!" I yelled back up to him as much as I could and I hand him the beam he was pointing to.

"Thanks, Teddy Bear," he replied with a grin on his face and began hammering a nail into the wood with the butt end of his axe. We're almost done with the shelter and we even have Austria helping us. We agreed that we make the shelter big enough for all four of us to live in it for the next six weeks. Well, we didn't exactly agree…

"Vhat are you doing?" demanded Austria.

"Hm? Oh! Helping Teddy Bear build his shelter. Why? Got a problem with it?" Prussia demanded right back.

"Yes! You're support to be vorried about your OWN shelter!" huffed Austria.

Prussia just gave a bored look, "Who says I'm not?"

"Vhat! Vhat do you mean by zat?" yelled Austria.

"I'm saying, maybe I want to share a shelter with Canada, than you," Prussia said as he begins to grin.

"Ah, why don't we just make a big enough shelter to fit all four of us?" I said quietly.

"What?" asked Prussia in surprise.

"Zat could vork. Is zat ok vith you Canada?"

"Ya, sure. More the merrier," I reply.

"Zen it's settled," Austria sighed, "I'll go get our supplies. Prussia vill you help?"

Prussia looked over at me with an 'I don't want to face,' but I just nodded my head. He sighed heavily and went off with Austria and came back not to long after; both of them carrying a big crate.

Now we're all working on the, almost completed, shelter. All that is needed is the roof which Austria had been weaving while we constructed the walls and such.

"Zere, all done," sighed Austria as he wiped his forehead with his sleeve. I was completely shocked he weaved all the long grass and branches we gave him together. "Here, put it on zee shelter."

Prussia and I grabbed both ends and climbed up the side of the shelter. We stationed ourselves on some of the beams and I hold down the woven grass roof, while Prussia nails it down.

"Shouldn't we get England after this?" Prussia muttered between the nails in his mouth.

"Yes, but I believe he should be up by now," I whispered. I closed my eyes, and try not to think of all the bad things that could have been happing to England. My eyes shot open at the sound of leaves crunching below the shelter.

"Oi! Anybody up-a there?" called an Italian voice.

"Who wants to know?" called Prussia as he was nailed the last nail into the roof.

"If-a you don't want your vomiting idiot, that's-a fine by me," yelled the voice.

"I can hear you, you know, wanker!" yelled a heavily British accented voice that was graciously familiar. I smiled ear to ear and jump off the roof and onto the deck of the shelter. I looked over the railing to see Romano holding England in a bridal style. I shot down the ladder and ran up to Romano and England. Romano almost threw England into my arms and began to walk away.

"Wait! I wanted to thank you for doing this," I yelled to Romano. Romano just kept walking forward and said, "Whatever."

I looked down to see England look away. "Did he say you vomited?" I asked quietly.

"Sadly, yes, I did vomit, quite a lot in fact," he looked at me. His face is pale with a tint of red and his eyes are a faded green. I place my hand on his forehead, and he's burning up.

"You're burning up, England," I whispered to him, "Let's get you inside."

"Thank you, Canada," he whispered as he buried his face in my chest, "It hurts… all over."

I looked at him sadly, "It's alright now," I sooth England and his breathing slows. I begin carrying him to the ladder and I hand him to Prussia and then I climb up the ladder. Austria sat on a crate, weaving together straw beds. One is finished so I asked, "Can England have this one?"

"Sure, I don't see vhy not," and he gets back into his weaving.

I pulled the bed into a corner of the shelter and Prussia laid him down gently, under my little order of putting him down gently. I place a blanket over England, one that Prussia and Austria got in one of their crates. England's head thrashes a bit and breathing quickens. I believe it's from nightmares of the drowning. I put my hand on his burning forehead and hushed him soothingly. He stopped thrashing and his breathing softens. I smile at his face, how it's so calm and relaxed to when he's yelling at America when caught eating McDonald's at the World Meeting or when he's fighting with France over something stupid, or how he cried when he lost to America in the Revolutionary War and I had to endure it all afterwards.

"Are you just going to sit zere like a love-struck twit or are you going to help weave your bed?' huffed Austria.

"O-oh, coming," I got up and start to walk over to Austria but I look back at England and smile.

"Coming?" Austria sighed.

"C-coming," I replied.

England's Point of View:

I woke up in a small black room. No, it looked more like a cell, with no windows or doors. I got up and looked around. Everything was black, except a silver drain in the middle of the room. I walked over to the large silver drain and crouched beside it. I examined it closely only to find it's an ordinary drain, but I begin to hear a rushing sound. It's soft at first but it slowly grew louder. I knew this sound, it was rushing water. I got up and backed away from the drain in fear. My back touched the pitch black wall and a silver liquid begins to slowly emerge from the drain.

"No. No, this can't be happening…" I whispered in fright. I turn around and begin to pound my fist agents the wall, "Oh, God, make it stop!" I screamed in terror. The silver water fills the room faster and passes my knee. The felling of the cold water that's surrounds me paralyzes me.

'I-I… I can't move," I struggled to move my arms and legs, but they lie there in the water, frozen. The water begins to move up my neck and I try to call out for help, but my voice fails out of fear. The silver water slowly moves to cover my face and I try to struggle for the last time but it's was useless. The water covers my face and I hold my breath, but that to was useless. After a few seconds I let go of that air and watch it, hopelessly, as it rises to the surface. I try to breathe but water only fills my mouth and my eyes only see a red haze. My eyes close and never open again…

I bolted up and began breathing heavily, holding my chest. I looked around to barley see Canada looking at me with worried filled eyes in the dark. He was also sitting up in his little mat bed, and next to him was a sleeping Austria and a snoring Prussia.

"You okay, England? You where thrashing around and screamed a little," he whispered quietly.

"Y-yes, I'm okay. Just a nightmare," I muttered and looked away from him.

He begins to hold me in an embrace, "Its okay. Do you want to talk about it?" he whispered into my ear.

I sat there silent for a second, limp in his arms, but I eventually say, "I was in a dark room… and it started to fill with water. I couldn't move and I tried to call out for help, but couldn't. The water eventually covered me and that's when I woke up." My eyes water up and I begin to cry into Canada's shoulder.

XxXxX

England: Normally I don't show this kind of weakness, but… I felt I could trust Canada at the time and forgot all about the cameras watching us. So don't think I'm this sensitive kind of person who's weak, and I didn't even know I was crying at the time.

OoOoO

Canada hushed me and rubbed my back, "Its okay now, England. I won't let it happen to you again, because…" Canada stopped.

"Because why?" I asked taking my tear stained face off of Canada's shoulder to look at him.

"Be-because…" he blushed hard, "Je t'aime…" he looked away from me. His blush you could see even in the darkest of rooms.

"What does Je t'aime mean?" I asked looking at him in confusion.

He looked back at me in surprise, "N-nothing! I'm just blabbering to myself! Well good night, hope you sleep better. Wake me if you need anything," and he quickly lied back down.

I lie back down, 'What does Je t'aime mean? Why was he so defensive when I asked him what it meant? Well if he won't tell me," I sighed heavily, "sadly I'll ask France, but I'm not too thrilled to ask that bloody frog, but its bugging me not knowing what Je t'aime means,' I thought to myself. I sighed deeply and put my arms behind my head and stared at the roof. I wipe what was left of the tears off of my face and try to calm myself down.

I shiver under the thin blanket that covers Canada and I. I could hear the regular breathing of Canada, so I knew he was sleeping. I turned over onto my left side a slowly and carefully move closer to Canada's body. I buried my face into Canada's wavy French hair that looked so much of France's, but at the same time, didn't and I moved as close as I could to Canada's warm body. The scent of maple radiates off of Canada, but I don't mind. In fact, that scent has always been comforting to me. I slowly and gently wrapped my right arm around Canada and closed my heavy eyes. I smiled and finally I could sleep soundlessly, because Canada was at my side.

XxXxX

England: I only got close to Canada like that was because I was cold. It was nothing else; you bloody wankers who have your heads in the gutter.

OoOoO

Canada's Point of View:

I opened my eyes to feel England holding me. I turned my head to see England sleeping soundlessly with a smile on his face, cuddling up next to me. I turned my body to face him, his arm still wrapped around me. I smile and I put my arm around him and hold him close. I closed my eyes and said, "Je t'aime, England," and I fell back asleep.

I woke up the next morning to find England with his face buried in my chest and arm still wrapped around me. I smile and then hear a 'click'. I looked up to see Prussia holding a digital camera laughing.

"I thought you told me he's not your boyfriend," Prussia snickered.

"He's not!" I yelled as much as my voice could muster, but that not much.

"What do you call this then?" He shows me pictures on the camera. One was before I woke up, one was late at night, and one that was taken just now.

"T-those are nothing! Where did you even get the camera?" I asked.

"Oh, this camera? Found it in one of the crates me and Austria found," Prussia laughs, "But why does it matter where I got it, more less, what you're going to do for me to delete them. Oh man, how America will flip when he sees these on Facebook."

"No, don't!" I yelled, "Fine, I'll do whatever you want but you have to delete those pictures."

"Good," He snickers, "I'll delete them later," he stuffed the camera in his pocket, and walks away.

I sighed and shake England a bit. "England, wake up," I said softly.

His emerald green eyes open slowly but closed them again and cuddles closer saying, "Canada your warm."

"What!" I asked shocked.

His bright green eyes opened fast and he looked at me in embarrassment, "Oh my God, Canada!" he moves away fast, "I'm so sorry!"

I just stared at him blankly but sighed and looked away, "No, its fine," I don't tell him this but I felt safe and happy in his arms. After that, it's just us looking at each other in awkward silence, blushing.

But the silence is broken by Belgium's voice booming, making us all jump. "Rise and shine competitors! Come to the middle of the woods to compete in your first challenge!"


End file.
